


Love me like there is no tomorrow

by humeforks



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humeforks/pseuds/humeforks
Summary: Eve and Villanelle ran away form Rome and lived together happily, but their adventures have just begun......





	1. favourite

**Author's Note:**

> welcome any comments~~this is my frist fic in english,forgive me if there is any mistake.

The cabin is located near the foot of the mountain, surrounded by boundless snow, and the overwhelming white washes their dark past. Tall cedars hold up the sky, this is a world only presented to them. There is a small lake in front of the wooden house. After dinner, they usually go for a walk. Sometimes they keep silence all the way, just holding hands together and enjoy the feeling of companionship.

This normal and warm feeling often makes eve feel surreal,a ruthless killer gently holds her with the hands have countless blood and nomercy.Eve hopes the road will never end,and she just wants to spend her life with the young assassin to the end of the time.

"baby!" The front door was pushed open, bringing in a cold wind, and Eve knew that Villanelle has returned from the town.It is an hour's drive ,and they are used to purchasing once a week.  
Eve sometimes deliberately refuses to go along with Villanelle ,she is afraid that the daily life will quickly make the assassin get bored but Villanelle just said "i will never get bored with you."But Eve still insistes that Villanelle should go alone sometimes,and have a drink or something ,she never asked.

"You are back, daring!" Eve walked over from the living room to hug v, slap the snow on her coat, and lifted her foot to give Villanelle a soft kiss. Villanelle hugged back and said to her lips, "ummm, I miss you!"  
Eve was teased, "you are ridiculous, we only separated for an hour and a half, it seems that you did not have fun in the town."  
Villanelle said with exaggerated sigh: "Eve!! You are my fun!"  
Eve rolled her eyes and replied, "I'm pretty sure i am your fun in bed."  
Villanelle giggled and walked to the living room, put the shopping bag on the table.

The young assassin already knows eve very well now and buys her favorite foods every time. Eve really appreciates that.

Eve was checking out a box of chicken when she heared someting."look!I bougth your favorite"  
Eve looked up at Villanelle but didn't see anything."what??"Eve asked in a confusion.The young assassin, with a smirk on her face, pointed triumphantly at herself and said, "me!!" Eve shook her head in disbelief. "Villanelle, you're so childish!" .

"oh,come on baby,am i not your favorite?"Eve decided to ignore the question,and just smiled at Villanelle, ready to check other food when she felt a pair of arms around her.The assassin bended her head to eve's ear and said: "am I not your favourite?"Eve sighed and answered: "yes and no." "No?" The assassin's eyes widened in disbelief while her voice was full of confusion.

Eve turned back and held the assassin's cheek softly,"you are my favourite, but you are not bought."Villanelle relaxed her body and announced proudly 'i am very expensive"

Eve shot back. "so anyone who can afford it can buy you?"

The assassin replied, "buy me to kill, yes, as long as you can pay it."

"You know that's not what I mean."

"ok, in that dimension, only you but you have to give your everything."  
"i have already gave you my everything..."  
"yes.so do i,i love you???"  
"Why are you using questions?"  
"Because you said that I don't know what it is?" the assassin replied confusedly.

"Sorry, baby, love comes in many forms, there are no fixed standards, even normal people are difficult to define what love is, I should not judge your love with secular standards. I'm so sorry."

Villanelle thoughtfully nodded, she could not fully understand Eve, but she knew that Eve had been trying to understand her, even though she was bound by secular life for many years,she still tried to learn Villanelle's world .This made Villanelle loves her more.

Villanelle started preparing dinner and insisted eve stay out of the kitchen.As she said "Baby, although I really want you to be by my side, but you will only be a disaster in the kitchen. Just like Mantos To Coke, boom!!!" Eve can't refute, the assassin's description was accurate.

"Eve! Dinner is ready!"  
Eve put away her novels. She had recently become so addicted to Agatha Christie that she couldn't eat or sleep. This annoys the young assassin, who thinks eve's attention has been stolen by the old lady from the last century.As a result,she found her books were missing and then found them in an unknown corner,and once it found in the toilet seat! Fucking adorable!

After dinner, v pours them two glasses of wine and they nestled on the luxury sofa. Eve leans on the assassin's shoulder and indulges in the moment. 'Titanic, done! "Mr And Mrs Smith,done!" "American Gangster, done!" .

Villanelle quickly checked disc on the table but just found that all cds have been watched .She pouted angrily, "no fun!!!" Eve shook her head and put the glass down.  
"Ok, maybe you know there is something in the world called wifi?"  
" Ewww,Eve, live in a real life! "  
"fine, maybe you can rent more in the town tomorrow?"  
"are you coming with me?"  
"No,daring,enjoy your time,my novel is almost finished."  
"Ok, can we have some fun upstairs?"  
"shower first, please!"

Villanelle is a morning person while eve is usually a slacker.she grabbed her army green embroidered jacket and was ready to drive into the town. "listen to your heart~~~",she sang along the way. After parking her car, she put hands in her pocket to protect herself from the cold .  
Her finger touched a piece of paper, and she curiously grabbed it."you are always my favorite".

She can't help but smile. Eve's romance is always subtle and affectionate.It seems like a continuous stream, gentle but surrounded her all the time, smoothing her heart.Finally in the world ,there is a person who can embrace her darkness and fulfill her emptiness.She is no longer a lonely child.There will always be a person who smiles at her when she returned.Her heart feels a pain because of the thought.

Eve heard the bedroom door open. "baby, you're so early." Eve sat up in bed and was horrified to find a man she had never met standing at the head of the bed. Eve screamed and threw the wake lamp at him who just easily escaped.When she reached for the knife in the bedside table, the man immediately pointed the gun at her head and said "Do not do anything stupid! Just Turn around!"

Eve was shaking badly, but she slowly turned to meet the man's eyes and whispered, "who are you?"  
'12'.  
'for Raymond? '  
'no'.The man denied.  
"what do you want from me?" Eve tried to calm down and find a way out.  
'come with me,work for us.'  
'what?' Eve's eyes widened in disbelief. 'Are you kidding me? '  
'come or die'  
'why me???'  
'we admire your Criminal sense,you are a genius in profile,we need that.i will tell you more in the way.'  
'well,without v i will not leave.'  
'you know,she will not allow you work for us'  
'why?she was your employee before'  
'she just does not trust us '  
'no,i will not leave her'  
'funny,if you do not come then she just got your body when she comes back,and we can chase after her as long as she alive.'  
'is that a threat?'  
'if you think so.'  
'promise me not to kill her if i go with you?and i need to check her photos for assurance for every period'  
'ok,deal.'

Eve put on her clothes, then nodded to the man and walked out of the house with him.She looked back at their cabin, maybe this was the warmest and happiest time she had ever had. She didn't know what would happen in the future. Does she still have a chance to meet Villanelle again? Who can tell her that this is just a nightmare, she will wake up at 6 o'clock, and when she opens her eyes, everything will be restored, she still be in the assassin's arms.

'baby, I am back! 'Villanelle opened the door and walked into the porch. The front door was unlocked which was weird. Her heart filled with a sense of unease, years of assassin experience let her immediately take out the knife in the boot.she carefully walked into the living room, the air was still quiet .

'baby???' Still no response from eve, she felt a sudden surge of anger. She hurried to the bedroom and rushed in . The sheets fell to the ground, and the bedside lamp smashed on the ground, and eve was missing. 

The huge panic overwhelmed her, anger burst forth from her body.She slammed the knife against the pillow and shouted "FUCK!!!!NO!!!!!!!" .Her Eve was disappeared.


	2. Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Twelve want Eve work for them while Villanelle has no idea where eve is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone and welcome any comments.

A black Mercedes Benz was driving on a forest path. The black man did not say a word , the silence surrounded Eve.Eve stared at the rapidly disappearing scenery outside the window, and countless thoughts came in her mind.The flash of the scene was like her life. What she has been pursuing in her life, but never really caught it.Now that her future was unresolved, though the past has already disappeared.She seems to be walking on a hanging bridge that is constantly falling. If she slows down, she will fall into the abyss. If she hesitates, she will be destroyed. If she makes a mistake, she will be swallowed up. What she can do is just running forward.

Eve took a deep breath. She couldn't be weak. Yes, she wasn't weak. "So, what was exactly you wanted me to work for?" "You're good at tracking serial killers," the man said flatly, glancing over his shoulder at her. "you can be faster than others. Find out the behavior patterns and styles of the perpetrators, even if they are very subtle. This has been well proven in female killers, we will further observe whether you have such a keen sense of smell in men","So what?" Eve did not get a satisfied reply.she was about to argue when the man interrupted: "now you just need to keep quiet, keep your curiosity, you know, it will kill the cat."

Half an hour later they boarded a private jet. After 10 hours of flight, they arrived in Boston. Eve has been well adapted to long-distance or short-distance travel. When she was obsessed with chasing Villanelle, she had already ran through half of the world.In fact, she likes the feeling of waking up in a new place,she was really tired of those days with Niko.The crazy days in the eyes of others are like electric shocks, giving her The heart re-energized and declared her new life.

The man was taking her into a building. This commercial building was just another common building on this street. No one would think that there were countless darkness buried inside.The man pressed the number 20 in the elevator. As the elevator climbed up, Eve’s heartbeat accelerated a little bit. Her hair was more fluffy due to staying up late, her eyes were black and shiny, showing that their owner were nervous and excited.

At the end of the corridor there were two guards, the man let Eve go in alone while the door opened.This was an elegant room. The left space had been decorated into a bar with a cabinet full of wine: brandy, whiskey, rum, tequila... and other species eve can't figure.Straight ahead was a huge brown leather sofa, the color of the leather became even colder in the light. A man with his hair slicked back was reclining on a sofa, staring at eve with interest.

"Ms. Polastri, please sit." The man pointed at the seat next to him casually. Eve walked over and slowly sat down, exhaled gently and said: "Eve, no Polastri anymore." the man smiled, "Adolph, nice to meet you." Eve adjusted her posture and tried to look strong. The race had begun. So she took the lead in throwing the question. "So, what do you want from me ?"

Adolph grinned and seemed to appreciate eve's directness. "You know we're a killer group, The Twleve, right? "He paused, eve nodded silently, and the man continued,"In fact, we are more than this. But I can't tell you more. Currently we are running a huge global killer network, every new killer is being searched to join our database. we need your talent to find more missing killers ,faster than MI6, faster than FBI, to make those killers available to us, to improve our global killer database.As a professional criminal profiler, you know what big data means. The more data you have, the more accurate your profile will be. We can provide more data than government agencies."

Yes,actually this was her specialty.And the job did not seem much different when she was in mi6, but the purpose... The man leand forward and put his crossed legs forward then continued:"you like this job, don't you? It's your specialty, your dream. In the past, you could only silently study the abnormal killer,your talents have nowhere to show, your ability is not appreciated.Then you meet Caroline, the mystery woman, but it seems like she's just using you. " Eve looked up at Adolf." aren't you using me, too? " Adolf shook his head and sighed: "Eve, we are honest, you know our purpose from the beginning." Eve thought about the Aron case, and she didn't know when things went crazy. But in the end, she was indeed betrayed by everyone. If she was strict with herself, she could attribute the result to her stupidity. If she was weak, she could blame the world.

Eve said gently, "well, if you're honest, I want to know what exactly are you? "The man did not seem to be surprised that Eve will ask this question. "well,everyone in 12 is an anarchist. We don't believe in any fixed government. In fact, the world is falling and becoming chaotic...but we gain value from chaos,and if you are strong enough, you can take advantage of this chaos.For example,anti-social killers,they are ruthless and unpredictable.But,good baits can also get them to help you achieve your goals, such as killing people."

Eve was silent for a moment and retorted, "it shouldn't be this way.Psyscopaths should be treated. They need help. "  
Adolph couldn't help laughing.  
" oh, eve, can't you see? They can never be cured, so why waste resources? Putting them in a mental institution or somewhere, carefully confined, doesn't work.Maybe they don't want to be treated at all, they can achieve their life meaning, they are sharp enough weapons."   
"But they are human beings, and you can not regard them as weapons. "  
"Since they treat others as items, why do we need to treat them as human beings? Would you treat a dog like a person? Will your dog know you're human?"

Eve clenched her teeth and whispered:" If there is at least a glimmer of hope, we can't just give up."  
The man's eyes lit up, like a shark smelling blood, and he asked excitedly:" tell me eve,is this because of you really want them to recover, or to satisfy your desire with successfully solving a certain topic?"

Eve tried to ignore the question and try to kick the ball back. Adolf had already got too many points." But you kill and injure innocent people. "  
Adolph's eyes widened in disbelief." god, eve, maybe those are all bad person. " Eve laughed at the bastard." I know you're not. You just kill people."

"oops,you caught me!Bad?Good?What is absolutely kind and what is absolutely evil?Not even the god! The bible says god created all things, and if god is so nice, who created the devil? So eve, what's your choice? "

Back in Alaska.

Villanelle gasped after the outburst. Although she was deeply in despair, she needed to find her eve. She had no idea who took Eve. She guessed it was 12, but if 12 wanted revenge, they could just kill Eve.Her beautiful Eve seemed to be useless for 12.And If someone else took Eve away, she didn't know what to do.But in any case, she would find her love, otherwise she would destroy the world.

Villanelle is eager for someone to love her to death. For her, love is as strong as death, and Eve will stand by her forever.Villanelle is eager for someone to destroy her and be destroyed by her.There are so much love in the world. Some people can live together for a lifetime without knowing each other's names.But Villanelle is pure. On countless wild nights, only Eve can call her home. Now she is going to find her Eve.


End file.
